Summer's Heat
by BriceVictoria
Summary: Female animals go into heat, right? The infected are considered mindless animals, right? What happens when a Huntress and unusual Smoker meet? Read and find out! Slight SLASH! R&R
1. Summer's Raven

**Survivors consider the Special Infected animals. All female animals go into heat, right? What happens when a Huntress, Raven, comes in contact with the very unusual and newly turned Smoker, Keith? READ AND FIND OUT!**  
><strong>SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING ERRORS!<strong>  
><strong>Warnings: Lemon and minor language.<strong>  
><em>"Talking" <em>Special Infected speaking.  
>"Talking" Survivors, Keith, and Raven speaking<p>

* * *

><p>The warm, spring sun shines down on the small town as a Huntress stalks through the shadows, glaring at every mated Infected. Even the Witches and Spitters had mates! She growls as a Hunter pair dart by, making the female stop, growling softly.<p>

_"What's wrong?"_ She asks.

_"Why do you care?"_ Raven sneers, her blues eyes flashing with fury as she snarls and snaps her teeth, storming into a field. She looks around before stripping, her bare body glowing in the sun when she hears a growl.

_"Well, well, well. This is truly rare sight."_ A man mumbles, making Raven cover her body, spinning around.

_"Who are you?"_ Raven demands.

_"Keith. Forgive m' manners. Ah'm Keith."_ Keither says, nodding his head.

_"What do you want?" _Raven growls, moving to put her clothes on when something slimy and long wraps around her waist, making her yelp when she's pulled back, into Keith's chest.

_"Don'. Yer beautiful."_ Keith murmurs, leaning in slightly and making her normally pale cheeks turn a light pink as the blood rushes to her face, the natural blush covering her cheeks.

_"I... I've never had anyone call me that."_ Raven murmurs.

_"Then ya haven' met a real man yet."_ Keith shrugs.

_"I think I just did."_ Raven whispers, looking up shyly. He kisses her before she tugs on his shirt, making him chuckle breathlessly, taking it off and going back to kissing her, tongue gently snaking into her mouth. After removing his pants, he lies her down gently and slides his tongue slowly into her, making her mewl and arch her hips, clawing at the ground, and head tossing to the side. He slides more in before she screechs, her juices flowing over his tongue as she tightens around him. He pulls it out and watches as her body become limp, eyes half closing.

_"Was that your first orgasm?"_ Keith asks.

_"Mhm. It felt good."_ Raven murmurs before he removes his clothes. He places his body over her's gently sliding into her until his cock is fully sheathed in her core, making her whimper at the slight sting and pain.

_"Sh. It'll be over soon."_ Keith croons as she nuzzles into his cheek, moaning softly as he whispers sweet nothings into her ear as he thrusts for a few minutes before they both cum, each crying out the other's name. He pulls out and helps her get dressed after dressing himself, and leads her into a safe room, letting her curl against his side on the soft, comfortable sheets. Neither of them hear the Survivors walk in.

"Keith!" The youngest yells. yelps, making the Smoker jump, eyes wide as Raven falls out of bed with a yelp, glaring at the young country boy.

"Ellis!" Keith demands, blinking rapidly before Raven growls softly, getting back in the bed, purring softly as Keith holds her close.

"Ah thought ya were dead!" Ellis says before Raven growls, snuggling closer to her mate.

"Who's this?" The mixed girl asks, pointing her gun at Raven before the Huntress growls at her.

_"Raven, they're friends."_ Keith assures.

_"Then tell that bitch to get that fucking gun out of my face!"_ Raven growls, snarling at her.

"Ellis, tell the chick ta get her gun outta Raven's face." Keith sighs.

"Rochelle? Please?" Ellis asks.

"That thing is a Hunter!" Rochelle protests.

"She's my mate." Keith rasps before he suddenly goes into a coughing fit, making Raven growl and dart to the other side as he's surrounded by green smoke, her nose crinkled in disgust at the smell. "Sorry. Forgot. Hunters hate Smoker's smoke." Keith mumbles, making Raven grumble before she stretches, purring as a few of her bones crack back into place as she stands up, the dress she found going to her knees.

"So, yer name's Raven?" Ellis asks. The said Huntress nods, grumbling and growl, words slowly forming.

"El... Li... Is... Ellis?" Raven grunts, making Keith smiile brightly at her, making her purr.

"So, she can talk?" Rochelle asks, making Keith nod.

"Not very well." He manages before going into a coughing fit, making her wrinkle her nose.

"Gr... o... ss ... Gross!" Raven whines, pawing at her nose. Keith rolls his eyes, holding her close.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? How was it? Read and Review, please!<strong>

**~BriceVictoria**


	2. Winter's Jay

**I do not own anything but the plot. Even Raven belongs to whoever own L4D. I just picked out a hunter since they don't show details like that and decided it was a female.  
>This is the second chapter to Summer's Heat. This skips ahead into the future a bit. This chapter does not contain slash, but has mild langue and metioning of sex.<br>Pairings: Ellis/Rochelle & Rave/Keith  
><strong>_"Talking"_ Special Infected talk.  
>"Talking" Human speaking<p>

* * *

><p>"Ray? Are you still sick?" Rochelle asks. The huntress looks up, skin paler than usual and dark bag under her eyes.<p>

"What's wrong with me?" Raven whimpers, wincing in pain and clutching at her stomach before she curls into a tight ball, sobbing lightly.

"Oh shit. This is not good." Rochelle murmurs, going through a first aid pack, blinking when she notices a box before opening it, looking at the small huntress. "Raven. Go and piss on this and then bring it back." Rochelle demands, handing it to her because letting Raven slip into the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later and laying it on the box, laying down on the matress.

"Well?" Raven grumbles, making Rochelle's eyes widen.

"You're pregnant." Rochelle mutters. Raven growls lowly before storming out, letting out the Hunter's cry and leaping onto a tree, darting through Ally ways as she reaches the cities, stopping when she hears growls and soft whimpers.

_"Haven't we met before?"_ Raven growls as she walks up to another Huntress, making the Hunter grumble slightly.

_"Oh yes. You were upset about something and snapped at me."_ She grunts.

_"I'm sorry. My name's Raven."_ Raven says, sitting near the other Huntress.

_"All's forgiven. I go by Emma and this is my mate, Nathanel."_Emma says before pointing to her mate.

_"Your scent is_ strange." Nathanel notes.

_"I'm pregnant."_ Raven shrugs, yelping as Emma sniffs at her stomach.

_"Who's the father?"_ Emma asks, noting the strange, mixed scent.

_"Ah am. Rochelle told me that ya were probably 'round_ here." Keith says, walking towards them, makinh Nathanel growl lightly.

_"It's alright. He's a friend."_ Raven assures her new friend's mate. Keith nods before leading Raven away.

"Raven. Tell me what's wrong." Keith demands, his voice a whispers as he uses his human language.

"I... I... I'm scared you're going to be mad." Raven whimpers.

"No Ah won'. Now, tell me." Keith whispers.

"I'm pregnant. Rochelle says I'm probably 6 or 7 months along seeing as my clothes are so baggy you can't tell." Raven murmurs, looknig up as Keith pulls her into a hug.

"Ah love ya, Raven. Ah love the both of you." Keith whispers, kissing her stomach before kissing her head.

"I love you, too, Keith. And I know our baby does too." Raven croons, taking his hand in her's. The following day, the Survivors are talking when Raven suddenly cries out, holding her stomach.

"Shit! Ray, you alright?" Nick asks as Rochelle makes her lie back on a mattress.

"No! The baby's coming!" Ellis gags as the older of the two take the younger one's pants and panties off.

"I need a warm, wet towel, bowl of warm water, and a dry, warm blanket!" Rochelle barks, making the boys screamble around as Keith calmly sits next to her, taking her hand before Rochelle starts urging her. After a few hours of labor, Raven finally gives birth to a baby Smoker/Hunter.

"He's beautiful." Keith whispers, kissing her head as she sits up and takes her son, cooing.

"His name is Jay." Raven murmurs.

"As in the bird?" Rochelle teases, snickering as Raven glares. Raven kisses her son's head, snuggling into her mate's chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What did ya think? Review, but no flames please!<strong>

**~BriceVictoria 3**


End file.
